


The Reason

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience, Sad, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m so tired to be attacked by that bloody predators from the future, this is the third time, it’s becoming ridiculous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetated so all the mistakes are mine (and this time I'm afraid there are more then usual!).
> 
> Written for Challenge 250 - Past Prompts at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/) (213 - The Light At The End of the Tunnel)
> 
>  **Spoilers** : season 2 and 5 (not explicit, anyway)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.com/2014/08/primeval-reason-fanfic.html).

Pain. Dark. Again. I’m so tired to be attacked by that bloody predators from the future, this is the third time, it’s becoming ridiculous! And I’m tired to resist, I’m tired to struggle. I’m tired. Really, really tired. I just want let me go, stay here, where all is so quiet.

Why I have to continue to fight? For what reason I'd have to come back to my life, to the pain and sorrow that every day bri-

“James! James, please, wake up! Don’t leave me, James, please. Come back to me!”

Oh, yes, that is the reason, of course.


	2. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 250 - Past Prompts at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/) (189 - "I Thought You Were Dead")

Lester suddenly opened his eyes, to meet another pair, full of fear, worry and tears: “James… I thought I lost you…”

“I _was_ lost, for a while…” the abrupt mixture of fear and love he read into his lover’s eyes melted his heart and made him try his best to produce his characteristical ironic smile: “Just for a moment…”.

Tears of relief dropping from so much beloved eyes made Lester feel a little guilt. “Hey. Stop worrying. It won’t happen again…”

“No?”

“No. I’ve a too important reason to stay.”

“Really? Which?”

“What a silly question, Con… it’s you, obviously…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this come from, but I started it some time ago, and I let it unfinished until the "Past Prompts" challenge gave me the hint to finish it. Despite the theme, I'm afraid it turned pretty fluffy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
